icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1970 World Championship
The 1970 World Ice Hockey Championships was the 37th edition of the Ice Hockey World Championships. The tourmanent was held in Stockholm, Sweden from March 14 to March 30, 1970. For the eighth straight year, the Soviet Union won the tournament. Originally the tournament was scheduled to be held in Montreal and Winnipeg in Canada. However, after a dispute over allowing professional players in international tournaments, the Canadian team withdrew from hosting and competing in international hockey. They would not return to international play until 1977. This tournament was also the first one to make helmets mandatory for all skaters. World Championship Group A (Sweden) *Poland demoted to Pool B. ' Czechoslovakia – Poland 6:3 (2:1, 3:1, 1:1)' 14. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Machač, Martinec, Suchý, Haas, Kochta, Nedomanský – Czachowski, Goralczyk, Kacik. ' Soviet Union – Finland 2:1 (0:0, 0:0, 2:1)' 14. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Maltsev, Petrov - Leimu. ' Sweden – East Germany 6:1 (1:0, 2:1, 3:0)' 14. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Stig-Göran Johansson 2, Svedberg, Sjöbrg, Stefan Karlsson, Wickberg – Bielas. ' Finland – Poland 9:1 (2:1, 1:0, 6:0)' 15. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Leimu 3, Murto 2, Ketola, Jorma Peltonen, Mononen, Vehmanen – Goralczyk. ' Soviet Union – East Germany 12:1 (3:0, 3:1, 6:0)' 15. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Maltsev 4, Mišakov 3, Firsov, Vikulov, Charlamov, Staršinov, Petrov – Joachim Ziesche. ' Czechoslovakia – Sweden 4:5 (2:2, 1:1, 1:2)' 15. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Suchý 2, Machač, Kochta – N. Johansson, Abrahamsson, Nilsson, S. G. Johansson, Hedberg. Referees: Sillankorva (FIN), Karandin (URS) ' Finland – East Germany 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0)' 16. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorer: Jorma Peltonen. ' Czechoslovakia – East Germany 4:1 (2:0, 0:0, 2:1)' 17. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Haas 2, Nedomanský, Suchý – Karrenbauer. ' Soviet Union – Poland 7:0 (2:0, 5:0, 0:0)' 17. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Vikulov 3, Maltsev 2, Michajlov, Firsov. ' Sweden – Finland 1:3 (0:2, 1:1, 0:0)' 17. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Stefan Karlsson – Linnonmaa, Rantasila, Keinonen. ' Czechoslovakia – Soviet Union 1:3 (0:1, 1:0, 0:2)' 18. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Kochta – Maltsev, Vikulov, Nikitin. Referees: Dahlberg (SWE), Sillankorva (FIN) ' Sweden – Poland 11:0 (4:0, 2:0, 5:0)' 19. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Hans Lindberg 3, Palmqvist 2, Tord Lundström 2, Abrahamsson, Stefan Karlsson, Sterner, Lars-Göran Nilsson. ' Czechoslovakia – Finland 9:1 (1:0, 5:1, 3:0)' 20. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Suchý 3, Nedomanský 3, Ševčík, Jar. Holík, Haas – Keinonen. ' Sweden – Soviet Union 4:2 (1:1, 2:0, 1:1)' 20. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Arne Carlsson, Lundström, Palmqvist, Lars-Göran Nilsson - Charlamov, Staršinov. ' East Germany – Poland 2:2 (1:0, 1:1, 0:1)' 21. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Helmut Novy, Noack - Migacz, Bialynicki. ' Soviet Union – Finland 16:1 (5:0, 8:0, 3:1)' 22. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Michajlov 3, Charlamov 3, Maltsev 2, Alexandr Jakušev 2, Firsov 2, Petrov, Vikulov, Polupanov, Staršinov - Keinonen. ' Czechoslovakia – Poland 10:2 (5:0, 2:2, 3:0)' 22. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Martinec 2, Jiří Holík 2, Nedomanský, Haas, Ševčík, Pospíšil, Suchý, Jar. Holík – Bialynicki 2. ' Sweden - East Germany 6:2 (1:1, 3:1, 2:0)' 23. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Lars-Göran Nilsson 2, Stefan Karlsson, Lundström, Lindberg, Hedberg - Dietmar Peters, Plotka. ' Soviet Union – East Germany 7:1 (4:0, 0:1, 3:0)' 24. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Michajlov, Charlamov, Firsov, Staršinov, Alexandr Jakušev, Mišakov 2 - Slapke. ' Finland – Poland 4:0 (1:0, 2:0, 1:0)' 24. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Murto 2, Oksanen, Ketola. ' Czechoslovakia – Sweden 2:2 (0:1, 1:0, 1:1)' 24. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Prýl, Hrbatý – Palmqvist, S. G. Johansson. Referees: Karandin (URS), Wycisk (POL) ' Czechoslovakia – East Germany 7:3 (3:0, 1:1, 3:2)' 25. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Nedomanský 3, Jiří Holík 2, Ševčík, Pospíšil – Joachim Ziesche, Bielas, Fuchs. ' Soviet Union – Poland 11:0 (3:0, 6:0, 2:0)' 25. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Maltsev 4, Michajlov 2, Polupanov 2, Charlamov, Mišakov, Šadrin. ' Sweden – Finland 4:3 (1:0, 0:2, 3:1)' 26. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Stefan Karlsson 2, Wickberg, Stig-Göran Johansson - Linnonmaa, Leimu, Mononen. ' Czechoslovakia – Soviet Union 1:5 (0:2, 0:2, 1:1)' 27. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Hrbatý – Vikulov 2, Staršinov, Petrov, Firsov. Referees: Sillankorva (FIN), Wycisk (POL) ' East Germany – Finland 4:3 (1:0, 0:3, 3:0)' 28. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Dietmar Peters, Prusa, Joachim Ziesche, Braun - Mononen, Oksanen, Ketola. ' Sweden – Poland 5:1 (4:0, 1:0, 0:1)' 28. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Olsson 2, Abrahamsson, Wickberg, Lundström – Migacz. ' East Germany – Poland 5:2 (1:1, 0:1, 4:0)' 28. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Prusa, Nickel, Plotka, Hiller 2 - Bialynicki, Goralczyk. ' Czechoslovakia – Finland 3:5 (0:2, 2:2, 1:1)' 30. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Nedomanský, Ševčík, R. Farda – Keinonen, Ketola, Murto, Rantasila, Jorma Peltonen. ' Sweden – Soviet Union 1:3 (0:0, 1:2, 0:1)' 30. March 1970 – Stockholm Goalscorers:: Wickberg - Vikulov, Petrov, Maltsev. Pool A Statistics and Team Line-Ups All Stars Team Rosters 1. ' USSR' Goaltenders: Viktor Konovalenko, Vladislav Treťjak. Defencemen: Vitalij Davidov, Valerij Vasiljev, Alexander Ragulin, Vladimir Lutčenko, Igor Romiševskij, Jevgenij Paladjev, Valerij Nikitin. Forwards: Boris Michajlov, Vladimir Petrov, Valerij Charlamov, Vladimir Vikulov, Viktor Populanov, Anatoli Firsov, Alexander Maltsev, Vjačeslav Staršinov, Jevgenij Mišakov, Alexandr Jakušev, Vladimir Šadrin, Vladimir Šapovalov. Coaches: Arkadij Černyšev, Anatolij Tarasov. 2. ' SWEDEN' Goaltenders: Leif Holmqvist, Gunnar Bäckman. Defencemen: Thommy Abrahamsson, Arne Carlsson, Anders Hagström, Nils Johansson, Kjell-Rune Milton, Lars-Erik Sjöberg, Lennart Svedberg. Forwards: Anders Hedberg, Stig-Göran Johansson, Stefan Karlsson, Hans Lindberg, Tord Lundström, Lars-Göran Nilsson, Anders Nordin, Roger Olsson, Björn Palmqvist, Ulf Sterner, Håkan Wickberg. Coach: Arne Strömberg. 3. ' CZECHOSLOVAKIA' Goaltenders: Vladimír Dzurilla, Miroslav Lacký. Defencemen: Jan Suchý, Josef Horešovský, Oldřich Machač, František Pospíšil, Vladimír Bednář, Lubomír Ujváry. Forwards: Vladimír Martinec, Richard Farda, Josef Černý, Jan Hrbatý, Jaroslav Holík, Jiří Holík, Július Haas, Václav Nedomanský, Jiří Kochta, František Ševčík, Ivan Hlinka, Stanislav Prýl. Coaches: Jaroslav Pitner, Vladimír Kostka. 4. ' FINLAND' Goaltenders: Urpo Ylönen, Jorma Valtonen. Defencemen and Forwards: Seppo Lindström, Ilpo Koskela, Juha Rantasila, Heikki Riihiranta, Pekka Marjamäki, Lalli Partinen, Pekka Leimu, Jorma Peltonen, Lasse Oksanen, Jorma Vehmanen, Veli-Pekka Ketola, Matti Keinonen, Väinö Kalkka, Matti Murto, Esa Peltonen, Juhani Tamminen, Harri Linnonmaa, E. Ryiharta, Lauri Mononen. Coaches: Seppo Liitsola, Matias Helenius. 5. ' EAST GERMANY' Goaltenders: Claus Hirsche, Dieter Pürschel. Defencemen and Forwards: Dietmar Peters, Frank Braun, Wolfgang Plotka, Peter Slapke, Bernd Karrenbauer, Dieter Dewitz, Rüdiger Noack, Hartmut Nickel, Joachim Ziesche, Wilfried Rohrbach, Rainer Patschinski, Bernd Hiller, Lothar Fuchs, Reinhard Karger, Dieter Röhl, Helmut Nowy, Rolf Bielas, Peter Prusa. Coach: Rudi Schmiede. 6. ' POLAND' Goaltenders: Walery Kosyl, Andrzej Tkacz. Defencemen and Forwards: Andrzej Slowakiewicz, Ludwik Czachowski, Robert Goralczyk, Marian Feter, Walenty Zietara, J. Stefaniak, Tadeusz Kacik, M. Kajzerek, K. Bialynicki, Tadeusz Obloj, Wlodzimirz Komorski, Feliks Goralzcyk, Bogdan Migacz, J. Modzelewski, St. Szewczyk, Czyslaw Ruchala, Mieczyslaw Jaskierski, Tadeusz Malicki, Stanislaw Fryzlewicz. Coach: A. Jegorov. World Championship Group B (Romania) *Romania and Bulgaria demoted to Pool C All Stars ' Yugoslavia – West Germany 3:6 (1:1, 1:2, 1:3)' 24. February 1970 – Bucharest ' United States – Japan 11:1 (4:1, 3:0, 4:0)' 24. February 1970 – Bucharest ' Switzerland - Bulgaria 4:2 (2:1, 1:0, 1:1)' 24. February 1970 – Bucharest ' Norway - Romania 4:3 (2:0, 2:0, 0:3)' 24. February 1970 – Bucharest ' United States - Bulgaria 19:1 (6:1, 7:0, 6:0)' 25. February 1970 – Bucharest ' West Germany – Japan 2:1 (1:0, 0:0, 1:1)' 25. February 1970 – Bucharest ' Norway – Switzerland 4:2 (2:1, 1:1, 1:0)' 26. February 1970 – Bucharest ' Yugoslavia – Romania 3:4 (0:0, 1:1, 2:3)' 26. February 1970 – Bucharest ' Norway – Bulgaria 8:3 (4:0, 2:2, 2:1)' 27. February 1970 – Bucharest ' United States – Yugoslavia 5:1 (2:0, 1:1, 2:0)' 27. February 1970 – Bucharest ' West Germany – Switzerland 3:1 (0:0, 3:0, 0:1)' 27. February 1970 – Bucharest ' Romania – Japan 4:8 (0:2, 4:1, 0:5)' 27. February 1970 – Bucharest ' United States – West Germany 5:2 (0:1, 3:1, 2:0)' 28. February 1970 – Bucharest ' Japan – Bulgaria 11:2 (3:1, 4:1, 4:0)' 28. February 1970 – Bucharest ' Yugoslavia - Norway 3:3 (2:0, 0:1, 1:2)' 1. March 1970 - Bucharest ' Romania - Switzerland 1:7 (0:3, 0:1, 1:3)' 1. March 1970 - Bucharest ' West Germany - Bulgaria 13:1 (5:0, 7:0, 1:1)' 2. March 1970 - Bucharest ' Yugoslavia – Switzerland 6:3 (2:0, 2:2, 2:1)' 2. March 1970 - Bucharest ' Norway – Japan 5:5 (2:1, 1:1, 2:3)' 2. March 1970 - Bucharest ' United States – Romania 9:1 (4:1, 1:0, 4:0)' 2. March 1970 – Bucharest ' United States – Norway 9:2 (4:0, 2:1, 3:1)' 4. March 1970 – Bucharest ' Yugoslavia – Bulgaria 6:0 (1:0, 5:0, 0:0)' 4. March 1970 – Bucharest ' Japan – Switzerland 3:2 (2:0, 0:2, 1:0)' 4. March 1970 – Bucharest ' West Germany – Romania 5:2 (0:1, 1:0, 4:1)' 4. March 1970 – Bucharest ' Yugoslavia – Japan 8:2 (6:1, 2:0, 0:1)' 5. March 1970 – Bucharest ' United States – Switzerland 12:3 (2:1, 6:1, 4:1)' 5. March 1970 – Bucharest ' West Germany – Norway 3:0 (0:0, 3:0, 0:0)' 5. March 1970 – Bucharest ' Romania – Bulgaria 6:2 (2:0, 2:0, 2:2)' 5. March 1970 – Bucharest World Championship Group C (Romania) *Austria and Italy promoted to Pool-B tournament. ' Italy – Denmark 3:1 (0:0, 0:0, 3:1)' 13. February 1970 – Galati ' Austria – France 7:2 (1:0, 2:2, 4:0)' 13. February 1970 – Galati ' Hungary – Netherlands 7:1 (1:1, 3:0, 3:0)' 13. February 1970 – Galati ' Netherlands – France 2:9 (0:6, 0:2, 2:1)' 14. February 1970 – Galati ' Italy – Belgium 8:2 (1:2, 5:0, 2:0)' 14. February 1970 – Galati ' Austria – Denmark 4:3 (2:3, 2:0, 0:0)' 15. February 1970 – Galati ' Netherlands – Belgium 7:1 (1:1, 4:0, 2:0)' 16. February 1970 – Galati ' Italy – France 4:1 (0:1, 2:0, 2:0)' 16. February 1970 – Galati ' Austria – Hungary 3:2 (3:1, 0:0, 0:1)' 16. February 1970 – Galati ' Austria – Belgium 11:0 (3:0, 3:0, 5:0)' 18. February 1970 – Galati ' Netherlands – Denmark 3:3 (0:0, 1:2, 2:1)' 18. February 1970 – Galati ' Italy – Hungary 3:6 (1:3, 0:1, 2:2)' 18. February 1970 – Galati ' Denmark – Belgium 11:4 (4:1, 2:1, 5:2)' 19. February 1970 – Galati ' Hungary – France 2:4 (0:2, 1:0, 1:2)' 19. February 1970 – Galati ' Italy – Netherlands 6:1 (3:0, 2:1, 1:0)' 19. February 1970 – Galati ' Austria – Netherlands 9:2 (3:1, 4:0, 2:1)' 21. February 1970 – Galati ' Hungary – Belgium 15:2 (5:1, 3:0, 7:1)' 21. February 1970 – Galati ' Denmark – France 0:2 (0:0, 0:1, 0:1)' 21. February 1970 – Galati ' France – Belgium 11:0 (4:0, 2:0, 5:0)' 22. February 1970 – Galati ' Hungary – Denmark 6:2 (4:2, 1:0, 1:0)' 22. February 1970 – Galati ' Austria – Italy 3:3 (2:3, 0:0, 1:0)' 22. February 1970 – Galati References * Category:1970 in hockey Category:IIHF World Championships